


Ordinary World

by Fawnsummer



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnsummer/pseuds/Fawnsummer
Summary: Valere thought her heart belonged to Lon'qu, so why did she say "yes" when Chrom proposed?
Relationships: Lon'Qu/Female Avatar, Lon'qu (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lon'qu/Original Female Character(s), lon'qu/female robin
Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Ordinary World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: On my first playthrough of Fire Emblem: Awakening, I was devastated and confused when Chrom proposed to my female avatar Valere. I'd been ardently pursuing Lon'qu without realising I needed to pair Chrom up with someone and build support otherwise he'd come after me and my avatar. I guess it makes for fun, angsty fic writing but don't get me wrong - Chrom was a lovely husband in the end, but he wasn't Lon'qu.

Valere peered out of the shadows at the camp. The fires had banked low and not a soul was to be seen as she skirted the trees that lined the camp’s fringe. She knew where everyone slept and their sleeping patterns, especially the ones who thought they were going unnoticed into other people’s tents in the dead of night. The truth was she didn't sleep, not much anyway. Every time she tried her head would fill with a white noise; a deafening din of half remembered memories and moments lost in a time she couldn’t recall yet somehow seemed to belong to her.

She wasn't trying to remember the past. She had a sinking feeling that there was something there she wouldn't want to remember so she kept pushing forward, moving towards a future filled with happiness and friendship and love.

_Love._

She slipped silently between the folds of canvas and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark of the tent and its occupant Lon’qu, who lay asleep in the cot, or so she thought.

“Get out.” He huffed, shifting beneath the blanket. “I know it’s you, _woman._ You and your figs!”

Valere grinned. “Aww, still bruised from the other night?”

“Get out!”

Valere leaped to the right, barely out of line of whatever it was Lon’qu had just tossed towards her. “Are you seriously throwing figs back at me now?”

“Please Valere, I’m tired.” He whined.

That was maybe the second time she’d ever heard him use her name.

“Lon’qu, I need to tell you something.” She moved closer. “Please.”

Lon’qu groaned. “Fine but hurry up about it.” He sat up and Valere blushed when the blanket fell to his waist revealing his muscled torso and its myriad of scars.

_She had really really fucked up._

Perched on the edge of his cot, Valere immediately panicked about the proximity; she could almost feel the heat of him, the sleep warmed scent of his skin so close. “I…” She shook her head. “Chrom asked me to marry him and I said yes.”

The words were heavier than iron as they hung in the air between them. They were like pendulums, waiting to move when the time was right, and this is exactly what this was all about - timing. If Chrom had waited to ask, if he’d even hinted his intentions then she could’ve…. Valere might have had a reason to turn him down.

Lon’qu was silent. Even his breath moved in and out of his lungs on soundless wings. 

“Say something.” She breathed.

The two of them weren’t anything on the surface but comrades and companions. Valere had liked him from the moment he spat “get away from me, woman” and liked him even more when she discovered his incapacity. She’d wanted to help him, and they were making progress and she was feeling things she didn't expect to feel and now it hurt so much to watch him sit in the dark and not be able to see his expressive face.

_Or touch him or kiss him like she always hoped she would._

“Lon’qu--”

“Congratulations.” He said finally, shifting to slide back beneath the blanket.

Valere grabbed his shoulder. “Is that it?” 

Lon’qu flinched slightly at the touch. “Chrom is… He’s the perfect match for you and I wish you all the best.”

Valere’s face crumbled at the unmistakable stumble on the last few words.

_Tell me to tell him no._  
_Tell me to tell him no._  
_Tell me to tell him no._

But she knew it was too late for that.

Valere reached for the edge of the tent and was almost through when he spoke again.

“Why did you say yes?”

She hesitated. Squeezing her eyes shut to hold in the painful deluge of tears. She felt so stupid, but she had to be honest with him - this impossible man she’d fallen in love with.

“Because he asked.” 

Valere waited for the tent flaps to close behind her before she let the tears fall; heavy and hot and hopeless. She felt so completely lost and tonight she was going to let herself feel it, let it consume her until tomorrow when she would have to face reality and her fiancé.

As she ran across the camp to her own tent, she didn’t notice Chrom sitting by the extinguished fire watching her every move.


End file.
